It is known that mirrors on vehicles are pivotable or adjustable to improve the driver's visibility. These known mirrors are also retractable to avoid inadvertent damage to the mirrors, especially in tight clearance situations. Typically, the known mirrors include switch assemblies and motors to facilitate the horizontal and vertical movement of the mirrors. In particular, it is common for vehicle mirrors to use two motors to tilt the mirrors in both the up/down and left/right directions. To effect this movement, switch assemblies are used, which are controlled by the vehicle's driver. By pressing on one or more buttons located in the interior of the vehicle, the driver controls the switch assemblies which in turn control the motors that effect movement or adjustment of the mirrors.
Certain drawbacks exist with known switch assemblies for controlling the movement or adjustment of the mirrors. For example, a known switch assembly uses a switch unit that includes a pivoting weight that closes or opens a photo-electric sensor to detect the change in mirror orientation and to switch motor circuitry to provide consistency to the driver when adjusting the mirror. However, this approach requires extensive electronic circuitry and relays that substantially increase the cost of the switch assembly. Also, the known switch assembly is a highly complex unit that includes in addition to the extensive electronic circuitry and relays, three sets of silver contacts to control the motors. Moreover, another drawback with the known switch assembly and mirror unit is the generation of noise when switching or controlling the motors—noise that may be objectionable to the driver. Yet another drawback is if the vehicle is on a sufficiently large slope. Under this condition, an internal shutter of the known switch assembly may incorrectly configure the circuitry.
The present invention overcomes these and other known drawbacks with existing mirror units and switch assemblies by providing a mirror unit and switch assembly that reduces cost, complexity and noise, and yet maintains the mirror control features.